


Keep on Living

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Three years after the Killing Game, Shuichi and Maki met up at a restaurant before attending Himiko's magic show. Kaito's and Kaede's deaths have left a big hole in their hearts, but Shuichi and Maki find solace and healing from each other.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (past), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (past), Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Keep on Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_pach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_pach/gifts).



> This work is a gift to J_pach, who requested a post KG date fic with Shuichi and Maki. J_pach has been reading my fics from the beginning, a year and a half ago, and has reviewed every one on ffnet ever since. I'm a very lucky person to have you as a reader. I only hope this fic can pay you back in some measure for all your support. 
> 
> This is set after the Killing Game, in which Shuichi and co. attended Hope's Peak for three years before Hope's Peak forced them in a KG. A combination of the UTDP and KG universes, if you will.

A waiter opened the restaurant’s door to the deck for Shuichi. “She’s waiting for you out here. A server will be with you two shortly.”

The detective nodded his thanks. Stepped outside onto the wooden deck. Looked around.

The small deck overlooked a fountain city square. Kids laughed and splashed in the water. Empty tables lined the deck. Near the back a wooden pavilion cast a table in shade. Vines wrapped around the wooden slats, flowers dangling down. Maki sat at the table’s far chair, allowing her to see all exits. Shuichi smiled. _That’s Maki all right. Ever the assassin._

Drumming her fingers, Maki gazed off in the distance, lost in thought. Shuichi hung back, studying her. The twenty-one-year-old had let her long hair down. Unusual for Maki. With her black hair and strapless red dress, Maki stood out sharply from the greenery in the background. She was striking. Shuichi shook his head. _Stop staring._

Approaching the table, Shuichi cleared his throat. Maki flinched. Grabbed the knife. Shuichi dipped his head. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Maki smirked. “Says the person who’s late.”

Shuichi doffed his navy-blue suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He undid the top button of his white tuxedo suit and adjusted the loose collar. Glanced up. Maki was watching. Huffing, Maki looked away, cheeks tinted red.

Shortly afterwards they ordered and their food arrived – Maki had sashimi, a fish and meat dish, while Shuichi ate tonkatsu pork cutlets. The detective glanced at his watch. “Should have enough time to make Himiko’s show after this.”

Maki nodded. She wore light mascara and ruby lipstick for the event. The magic show required formal attire. “It’s been a little bit since we’ve last caught a show. I’m also…” Maki lowered her gaze. “I’m still relieved she’s performing even after everything that happened. After the killing game.”

Shuichi tensed. In their third year at Hope’s Peak, the school staff forced their students to enter a killing game, pretending to be an organization called “Team Danganronpa”. After ending the game, Hope’s Peak had shut down. But the dead couldn’t be brought back to life. Even after three years Shuichi could still picture Kaede’s crying face as she was dragged away for her execution.

Shuichi swallowed. “I’m… I’m glad Himiko is still performing too.”

Dishes clinked. Mingled with the muffled sounds of city bustle.

Shuichi said in a light tone, “It was a great idea to meet up to have dinner beforehand. Gives us a chance to talk. How’s, uh, how are the kids at your orphanage? How’s Haku and Garo?”

“They’re all doing well,” answered Maki. Following Hope’s Peak shutting down, Maki became too well-known that her assassin cult dropped her as an assassin. She ran the orphanage ever since. “It’s been busy. We’ve grown quite a bit.”

Shuichi smiled. “Can’t turn anyone away, huh? That’s you, all right.”

“S-shut up! I’m not some soft-hearted person.”

Shuichi laughed. “Says the person who reads books to kids at night and tacks up their every drawing on the fridge. And the last time I visited you gave Rin a kiss on her ‘boo-boo’ when she fell.”

“That’s just… Ugh, never mind. You’re so annoying.” Cheeks pink, Maki shook her head. “What I really need is a tutor. Someone to help the kids with their school studies. I just don’t have the time when myself and the older kids are making dinner for thirty people every night. Could really use another hand in general. Someone good with kids.” Maki glanced up at Shuichi, then looked away. “How is, how is working for your uncle been going?”

Shuichi shrugged. “Tough. My uncle’s company is always flooded with cases because of my… notoriety.”

“You mean your talent?”

“Ahaha… If you say so.”

“I do. I just did, didn’t I?” Smirking, Maki quirked an eyebrow. “You should know better than to make an ex-assassin repeat herself.”

Shuichi grinned. “You’re right. Thanks, Maki.” She nodded. “So I have a lot more cases due to my skill. And despite being in disguise, more often than not I’m recognized while I’m working. Also…” Frowning, Shuichi put down his fork. His stomach churned. “It’s hard solving mysteries after… after everything.”

“Three years. Hard to believe it.” Exhaling, Maki leaned back in the chair. A light breeze rustled the vines’ leaves. Stirred up the flowers’ sweet aroma. A shadow fell across Maki’s face. “If Kaito was still alive, he could have nearly finished college. Or working on his astronaut training. Now none of us are going to space…”

“We can’t live their dreams, Maki.” She stiffened. Shuichi evenly gazed at her. “Kaito and Kaede died because they wanted us to live and pursue _our_ dreams. Don’t you remember what you said to me after the game? During the funeral.”

The memory washed over Shuichi. After the joint funeral, Shuichi and Maki stood before a shrine with everyone’s pictures – scarily reminiscent of the one fake flashback light memory. Shuichi sniffed. Tears soaking his cheeks, Shuichi held a hand over his mouth. “If only I figured it out sooner… Then Kaito’s and Kokichi’s plan could have succeeded! They’d have ended the killing game. Keebo would still be alive, and maybe Kaito too. And Kokichi…! I was so horrible to him. Horrible! I can’t believe we were all friends at Hope’s Peak before this. I should have been, I should have been the one to d–!”

Maki slapped him. Cheek stinging, Shuichi stared at her. Himiko shrank back, eyes wide. Maki growled, “Shut up! How _dare_ you say you want to die! Kaito and Kaede would never want that! Take solace in the fact we were friends with everyone at one point. Let those memories keep us going instead of weighing us down.” Biting her lip, Maki turned away. “S-so we can keep our head up. Look at Kaito in the eye after we die.”

“Maki…”

Sighing, Maki placed her chopstick down. “Yes, I remember that.”

Shuichi leaned forward over the table. “Well that still applies now. Applies today, tomorrow, and every day after until we see them again in the next life. In the meantime, we live our lives as happily as we can. Because that’s what they would have wanted.”

Maki studied him. Smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. I wanted to confirm your feelings before I asked you something.”

“Ask me what?”

Blushing, Maki fiddled with a strand of hair. Poking through the leaves, spotty sunlight speckled her form. “I… Well after the…” She closed her eyes. Sucked in a breath. “I think I like you.”

Shuichi’s chest constricted. Heart pounded.

Maki lifted her head. Her coal black eyes smoldered as if catching fire. “You’re smart and brave and kind. If not for your support I don’t know how I would have survived these past years. I wouldn’t have taken over the orphanage if not for you. And I…” Hands in her lap, Maki gazed down. “I know I’m not Kaede. And a part of me will always love Kaito.” Maki held a hand over her heart. “But my heart loves you, you the one who’s healed it. You, who sees the human in me from the assassin.”

Lips parted, Shuichi stared. The distant laughter of kids splashing in the square’s fountain filled the silence. Cars revved past. Wind blew.

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.” Jaw set, Maki stood up. “Let’s go back to being just friends and pretend–”

“I think I like you too.”

Maki froze.

In pace of pulling down his hat, Shuichi tugged on his bangs. “I also will always love Kaede. And you love Kaito. And that’s okay. If not for the killing game, they’d be alive and we’d probably still be with them but… they’re gone. And we’re still here, living.” Smiling, Shuichi pressed a hand to his chest. “And in this second chance at life, I’ve seen a softer side to you during my trips to your orphanage. How more open you are. Gentle.” Shuichi closed his eyes. Breathed in the sweet floral scent. He whispered, “I want to keep on living. And I want to live my life with you.”

Maki rounded the table. Kissed Shuichi’s cheek. She withdrew, frowning. “That was weird.”

Shuichi laughed. “Yeah. A little bit.” Standing up, he took her hand. “But we can work on it.”

Maki nodded. “One day at a time.”

Shuichi glanced down at their joined hands. Happened to see his wrist watch. “Oh no! If we don’t finish eating soon we’ll be late for Himiko’s show! We’ll have to ask for takeout boxes and finish later.” The two tidied up the table, setting aside dirty napkins and utensils. Shuichi shook his head. “Man, Himiko is going to be so surprised to learn we’re together.”

Finished cleaning, Maki headed towards the café door. She laid a hand on Shuichi’s arm in passing. “Actually, Himiko was the one pushing me to talk to you.”

“What? Really?”

“I must be into dense men because you can be a little clueless too.”

Shuichi exhaled a laugh. Chuckling, he hurried after her. “Oh really now? Me, a detective, dense.”

“Don’t be upset with me about you lying to yourself. After all aren’t you supposed to face the truth?”

“Just because I missed a few cues doesn’t mean I’m as dense as Kaito was…”

On their way out Shuichi and Maki passed another empty table. Still bickering, they opened the restaurant door. Stepped inside. Closed the door. The sun streamed light down on the seemingly empty deck. The table they had passed was occupied by two familiar spirits.

Kaito drummed his fingers on the table, but his ethereal fingers only passed through the table. “There you go, Maki Roll… Keep on living your dreams.”

Across from him sat Kaede, elbows on the table and hands cupping cheeks. “Yeah, I’m glad they’re both doing so well. Especially considering everything they’ve been through.” Kaede glanced back at the pavilion table they had eaten at. “What do you think of them… being together?”

“I’m…” For a long moment, Kaito silently gazed at the table. Exhaling, he leaned back against the chair. He smiled at Kaede. “I can honestly say I’m glad. Since I’m dead, the only thing I want for Shuichi and Maki is to be happy. And if they’re happy together, then I’m happy, too. There’s no one I’d trust more to look out for them than each other.”

Kaede nodded. “I feel the same. Shuichi’s grown so much, but I feel better knowing there will be someone to support him. I’m grateful to Maki. And Maki needs someone to help her open up!” Smiling wistfully, Kaede looked over her shoulder at the door. “I wish them the best.”

“Wish? Ha!” Grinning, Kaito crossed his arms behind his head. “You’re talking about my sidekicks here! They kick ass. There isn’t anything that they can’t do. Nothing that will hold them down.”

Kaede laughed. “That’s right. And if Shuichi and Maki ever need us, we’ll be right here, watching over them.”

Kaito grinned. “Always.”

As their forms dematerialized, Kaito’s words echoed through the sunny deck.

“So keep on living, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you've been through, you keep on living too, guys. You never know who's watching over you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
